Shadowhunters at Hogwarts - ON HOLD -
by FunkyMadOne
Summary: Magnus has travelled to Hogwarts to discuss the fate of Harry Potter and the destruction of Lord Voldemort with Dumbledore. What happens when Alec, Jace, Clary and Isabelle decide to follow him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1:

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Jace said slyly to Clary as she attempted to throw knives into the target at the end of the room. They were in the training room of the New York Institute, with Alec and Isabelle lying on the floor, breathing heavily after a martial arts competition that had sprained Isabelle's wrist and had left Alec with a bloody nose.

"No, but if you keep asking me that I will," Clary's cheeks were almost comically red, and after throwing the last knife four metres wide of the bulls-eye, she audibly sighed and lay down next to Isabelle. The two girls had their eyes closed, and they were both busy breathing heavily and completely unaware of anything else happening around them. Jace silently crouched next to Alec, shook his arm and swiftly cupped his hand over Alec's mouth, to avoid noises of surprise. Jace beckoned Alec up, and then Jace pointed to a corner of the room, near the long swords. Alec smiled evilly, and nodded. Together, they picked up a large bucket of water that was used for practicing with fire Runes and creeped over to where Clary and Isabelle were still lying side-by-side, looking as if they were unconscious. Clary was aware of a creak of the floorboards behind her head, and before she could ask who was there, she and Isabelle were drenched in tepid water, smelling of mould.

"JACE!" Isabelle and Clary screamed at the mischievous golden young man, while Alec was beside himself with laughter, despite the fact that he was usually the sensible, responsible one of the group.

It had been like this for a few weeks. No assignments had been sent in from Idris, and even after Jace had almost fully recovered from the epic battle in Ireland with the Dark Shadowhunters and Jonathan Morgernstern, there had been nothing to do. Numerous pranks and practical jokes never stopped in the Institute, and while the four of them tried to occupy themselves somewhat constructively, they were failing miserably. Maryse had absolutely no chance to complete her research in the library, working on possible locations as to where Jonathan Morgenstern, formerly known as Sebastian Verlac, was hiding. Hearing screams from Clary and Isabelle and laughter from Jace and Alec, she could only hope that the old cathedral was still mainly intact. She sighed. She was continually going in circles, and the books Magnus had lent her provided no help at all. She got up from her desk and stretched her arms. Going for a walk seemed like a good idea. As she walked down the corridor to the front doors, Isabelle and Clary walk passed, sopping wet and dripping water onto the elegant Persian carpets that ran the length of the corridor.

"What on earth…?"

"Don't ask," grumbled Isabelle in return. The two wet girls trudged past her and went to dry off and change clothes.

Again, Maryse sighed. Surely there was something that could keep the four teenagers from destroying themselves?

-oOo-

It was twilight, and a thick blanket of navy-black night was threatening to smother the sky. Magnus Bane sat in his apartment, with Alec perched precariously on the edge of an antique oriental armchair.

"Magnus, what on earth are you doing? You've been staring out that window for hours!"

"Mmm … just waiting for something,"

"Waiting for what? The sun to come up?"

"No, actually, just an old friend of mine from England … Oh! There is it!"

Alec peered out the window, over Magnus' shoulder. In the distance, there was a speck of brown, flying gracefully and purposely to the window in which the two were staring out. Behind it was the last of the sun, as it sank down the end of the Earth. Too quickly to be considered natural, the speck, which had now revealed itself as an elegant, sleek brown owl with flecks of gold that reminded Alec of Jace's eyes, and had landed on the wide window sill. Magnus hastily threw the window open, sending in a rush of cool, dirty, smoky air, along with the owl. It was only now that Alec noticed the little tight scroll, tied with a silky purple ribbon, to the owl's leg. Magnus gently untied the scroll, unrolled it and began to read. Halfway down, the owl hopped down from the window sill and pecked violently at Magnus' ear, making it bleed slightly. Magnus dropped the letter, grunted, and with one hand (the other was clamped to his bleeding ear) opened his top left desk drawer and took out a red velvet purse, with gold stars, filled with large gold, small silver, and tiny bronze coins.

"Can you open it and give the owl one of the small bronze ones?"

"Err… sure."

Alec wasn't quite sure how exactly to _give_ the owl a coin, but as he dug one out of the purse, he realised there was a small brown leather pouch with a red press-stud, tied to one of the owl's legs. Alec opened it up, dropped the coin in and stood back. The owl did not move. Alec looked down at Magnus, unsure of what to do next. Magnus looked as baffled as Alec felt. Then, with a triumphant "Aha!" he sat down at his desk and closed his eyes. Then, with a shower of sparks, a mouse, a dead mouse, landed on a pile of papers, and the owl gleefully scooped it up with its beak and gobbled it down. The owl then dropped its head in a sort of bow, and took off into the night, back the way it had come.

Satisfied, Magnus sighed and picked up the letter that the owl had dropped off. Rather uncomfortably, Magnus shifted in his seat, so that he was facing Alec. Alec frowned.

"I wasn't going to read it anyway. Is it _private_?"

"Er, not quite, but it…well… I guess… yes, it is private." Magnus looked genuinely apologetic, like he was just about to announce that a favourite pet had just died.

"Oh. Okay. Um, is it something I should tell the others about? Some upcoming attempt at an apocalypse?"

Magnus looked at him, with a shocked look on his face.

"How the hell do you know about it?"

"Know what?"

"Oh, er, nothing," Magnus hastily glanced back down at the letter. When he had read it once, and then read it twice, he put it down on the desk and rubbed his eyes.

Half mumbling, he said, "Ah, Dumbledore, you never cease to amaze me."

Alec was getting worried. What was going on? Was someone else as important as his in Magnus' life? Should he be investigating?

Sensing his discomfort, Magnus looked up, smiled and explained. "Albus Dumbledore is a very old friend of mine, and I have agreed to go meet him over in England. There are some things he wants to tell me about what's going on over there. I'll only be gone for a week."

"Oh. So you are not, you know, like, going out or anything?"

Magnus looked blankly at him for a few moments and then burst out laughing. "Trust me," he said, with tears in his eyes, "Albus is _not _the type of man I would be involved with in that way at all." Then, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a picture. Alec looked down at the picture, and then jumped. The picture _moved_! An elderly man, with a long silver beared, half-moon glasses perched at the end of a ridiculously crooked nose, and a twinkle in his periwinkle-blue eyes smiled at him. Alec had no idea who he was, but go the feeling that this man had immense power, knowledge and strength. He was, undoubtedly, a magical man, too.

"He's a warlock, like you?" Alec guessed.

"Not as such, but a powerful wizard nonetheless".

"Wizard?"

"Alec, let me ask you something. Have you ever thought that maybe Shadowhunters and Warlocks and Faeries and other people, things like that might not be the only people in this world that can do magic? And, that there is only the magic that you know, like runes, and spells and enchantments?"

Alec frowned, not quite sure where the conversation was heading. "Not really. Why, is it important that I do?"

Magnus sighed. "Well, in this case, yes, it is. Let me tell you a few things. And get comfy, this might take a while. Dumbledore is the Headmaster at a school in England called Hogwarts. Yes, Hogwarts. His pupils are witches and wizards, and their magic is much different to mine. Boy, this will take a while…"

**Please review and let me know what you think. Let me know if anything's not right, continuity issues, that kind of thing. =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec walked back to the Institute with his head reeling. He had never even considered the fact that there might be people that could do magic, different magic, magic with _wands, _apart from the Shadow world. But know, he knew about wands, spells (and those Patronuses, weren't they just like fire-messages?), Hogwarts, and witches and wizards. He had heard all about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and that big evil character, Volegort (or was it Voldesnort?) who was attempting to take over their wizard world. Just like Valentine. Alec smiled a small, cold small, at the irony of knowing that probably every population, every community in the world probably had a big evil.

Once at the Institute, he shrugged his jacket off, and headed to the dining room, where Jace and Clary were sitting much too close together to be just talking. When Alec walked in, he cleared his throat very theatrically, and Clary and Jace sprang apart. Jace wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and grinned up sheepishly at Alec, as the other boy sat down and poured himself a large glass of water. Just then, Isabelle stalked in, shot a venomous look at Jace, and sat down next to Clary. She was finally glad to have another female her own age to be able to talk to, not that she would ever admit it, though. The two exchanged many glances, having a conversation entirely using their faces, and no words. Alec looked at Jace and shrugged. How were they supposed to understand girl-language? An exhausted Maryse came in with numerous bags from Taki's, dumped them unceremoniously on the table, and everyone began to eat.

"So Alec, how's Magnus? Not that I care all that much," Jace asked Alec across the table.

"Pretty good. He's off to England to talk with some old friend of his about Volde… um, I mean just to catch up." Alec could not be bothered to go into detail about the wizard world he had just discovered. He was absolutely exhausted.

However, Jace was not one to drop something if he found it mysterious or interesting, so he badgered Alec until he gave in and told everyone about what he had recently learned about the wizard world. Maryse, however, had left earlier to continue researching Jonathan Morgenstern, and Alec was glad she had left. It would just be too much to explain to her, ass well as Jace, Clary and Isabelle.

As was his fashion of explaining things, he kept it simple and to-the-point, but it was still three quarters of an hour before everything he knew about the Wizard world (or 'the other people', as Alec thought of them) had been told, and was hovering in the air above the table, being slowly absorbed by the group.

"Wow. I never knew. Never even thought about it!" Exclaimed Isabelle, after a moment of silence after Alec had stopped talking and was hastily gulping down water to quench the dryness of his throat. There were several outbursts from everyone, and questions were bombarded at Alec, who kept making the point that he knew as much as they did.

After dinner, the four teenagers were in the library, tasting marshmallows in front of a roaring fire. Clary smiled at herself for remembering how she had introduced Jace, Alec and Isabelle to marshmallows, and then had taken them to her favourite lolly shop with Simon. It was pleasant, lying there on the hearth and inhaling the delightful smell of burnt sugar, but as soon as they started talking about what they were doing tomorrow, their collective moods sagged and they became moody and grumpy. Clary flipped her stele around her fingers. Then, Clary had an idea. More like an epiphany, really. On her face was a smile, which rapidly became a grin, and then she was chuckling to herself softly.

"Are you quite right there? We are meant to be having a deep, thoughtful moment here, and you have to break it by forcing your happiness on us! How inconsiderate!" Jace mock-huffed and then was taken over by curiosity.

"Seriously, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Oh," replied Clary looking down at the stele in her hands, "not much. It's just that I know what we're doing tomorrow."

-oOo-

As promised, Alec came running in to the training room, where Jace, Clary and Isabelle were impatiently waiting for him, with one of Magnus' socks.

"I appreciate you taking your time to find something of utmost value and sentiment to help us on our quest." This, Alec knew without having to open his eyes (he was panting hard from running straight from the subway), was Jace.

"Sorry… I… couldn't fi…find anything else… before he… came… h…home and caught m...me snooping."

"Guys," Clary said, with an edge to her voice. "Just shut up, take a chill and get over here."

Surprisingly obedient, Jace and Alec gathered around the bit of wall that had been chosen for Clary to draw a Portal to England. Clary was slightly nervous about the prospect of not only Portaling to another country, but Portaling over water. The vast stretch of the Atlantic Ocean was a dangerous part of the world to be travelling over. But then, Portals were outlets to the endless dimensions of the universe and beyond, so they might actually end up in Japan or some unknown demon realm in Mars.

Isabelle was oddly quiet, and her face was unreadable. Was it humanely possible for someone like Isabelle to be _afraid_? Clary inwardly shrugged, took a deep breath and took out her stele.

Clary took the sock from Alec and carved a Tracking Rune into the hand that held it. She felt as if she was spinning through time and space, oblivion, really, and then she saw a massive stone castle on the edge of a great lake, surrounded by snow-capped mountains, and to one side, a dark forest. _Right. _Clary thought._ That's where we're headed._

"So, just let me get this straight. You guys are prepared for this to potentially fail?"

"Clary, the more you think you are going to fail, then you probably will. Let's just hurry up. I'm getting ner…well, never mind. Just let's get on with it."

Slightly shocked at Isabelle's somewhat serious reply, she hastily turned again to face the wall. Another deep breath and she began to draw. The curling lines that poured out of Clary's stele resolved themselves into figure 8s and then into spirals, and finally it was done.

Standing back, everyone shaded their eyes against the glowing purple of the portal, which had grown from a slit in the wall to a large, gaping hole. Growing to a size as to be able to fit people in, one by one they grabbed hands, and the second before they jumped in, Clary thought "_Take us to Hogwarts."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still working out how to upload/edit stuff on fanfic, so apologies for the chapters being mixed up and repeated before. Hope this one works properly!**

CHAPTER 3

Magnus arrived in Hogsmeade with a _pop_, having arrived by Portal. He was much more used to travelling through Portals that he was when he was younger, having been alive for around 8 centuries, and landed promptly on his feet. He cast a quick, furtive glance at his surroundings, tightened the belt on his metallic violet leather trench-coat and hurried up the main road to Hogwarts. The castle loomed up high in the distance, under a pale wisp of clouds, which looked like cotton balls pulled apart. A smattering of stars winked down on him, as if letting him in on a particularly funny in-joke. Magnus' thoughts briefly strayed to Alec, and how he was going to cope with his absence, if only for a week. He smiled to himself at how much Alec relied on him for love and support, because Maryse certainly wasn't going to give him motherly love any time soon, and Alec's responsibility for taking care and controlling (as best as he could, especially when Jace was around) his siblings and friends could drain him. This made Magnus feel especially proud and happy to know that Alec was genuinely in love with him, and that he legitimately needed him.

Finally, the tall, intimidating gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry loomed up ahead of him, and Magnus lifted up one elegantly gloved hand to the gates. Instantly, blue sparks danced about his hand and he touched the tips of his fingers gently against the metal. He straightened up and after a few moments he noticed a stooped figure, wheezing as he carried a lantern to the gates, at which Magnus stood pleasantly waiting for them to open.

"Why, good evening, Mr Filch."

Typically, the crusty old Filch replied with a grumbling mumble.

"Bloody late for you to be requesting to see the Headmaster. He'll be sleeping like a log, that's what. And Mrs Norris better not see those… those _sparkly_ fingers of yours. She'll rip 'em to shreds, that's what."

Magnus just nodded politely and the gates swung open before him. Magnus strode purposefully up the drive, and in the distance he could see smoke billowing up from Hagrid's cabin. _I must remember to pay him a visit,_ Magnus thought.

Hobbling frantically behind him, Filch gasped, "The Headmaster will be in his office, but just go in quietly, because he may be asleep."

Magnus smiled politely, knowing that Dumbledore would never keep him waiting. Magnus doffed his expensive hand-made Italian hat to Filch, and then casually, yet elegantly – of course – he made his way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon sherbet," stated Magnus to the gargoyles, as if having a conversation about the weather. The door slid open, and the familiar winding staircase appeared. Magnus stepped on, and on the ride up, straightened his tie and made sure none of his facial glitter had smudged. As the stairs stopped moving, he knocked softly on Dumbledore's office door, subconsciously keeping in mind what Filch had said to him. You never knew; someone as old as Dumbledore was entitled to naps whenever he pleased.

"Come in, Magnus, my good friend." Dumbledore's familiar low rumble made him smile. Magnus opened the door and took off his hat. He closed the door softly behind him and turned to the face he knew so well.

"Well, Albus, long time no see."

-oOo-

Clary had absolutely no idea where they were or what had happened to them, except that they were in a little quirky town, and it was freezing cold. It wasn't just a chill that made you shiver occasionally, but an iciness so thick that it creeped through threads of fabric, the cells of your skin, and penetrated through your body. Clary's face and fingers were already numb, and a fierce, unkind wind whipped her hair around her face, making it very difficult to see indeed. Noticing her numbing discomfort, Jace put an arm around her, but for once, his body heat (if he had any left) simply refused to warm her. Jace was blowing warm air onto Clary's head while she whimpered with cold. Alec's knees were banging together, while Isabelle's teeth were chattering. Together, they made an orchestra of freezing bodily noises. In any other situation, it would have been funny.

"Where the friggin' hell are we?" Clary asked.

"Does it m…matter?" Isabelle was looking eerily ghostly, her already pale skin white in the cold.

"Never mind that. Can we please get the hell out of the cold?" Jace was growing colder and more impatient by the second, and any minute he was going to become extremely unpleasant.

"Um, I…I think th…that's a pub or s…s…something over there," Isabelle pointed. The four of them trudged off to what everyone hoped was indeed a pub, and was warm. An open fire would be nice, too. Alec pushed the door open, and Clary, Jace and Isabelle crowded around him.

They were definitely in a pub, but of the regular crowd you might see in any other bar, there were very few here. There were a group of small, pesky goblins crowded around a small, round table playing poker with cards that kept setting themselves alight. A pale, shabby-looking vampire was deep in conversation with a woman with hair that seemed to wave, as if it was seaweed in a current. People of all shapes, sizes and loudness were here, but it was incomparable to Taki's back in New York. The Three Broomsticks, which they discovered, was the height of well-managed chaos.

They made their way up to the bar where an attractive, curvy woman was pouring what looked like whisky but was smoking slightly, into a shot glass, and passed it over the bar to a man with a face so grey and cheekbones so hollow, it looked like his face had been carved out of stone with a hammer and chisel. Clearing his throat very theatrically, and putting on his best we-are-in-serious-need-of-help-right-now face, he caught the barmaid's eye. She looked at him, his golden hair and radiant smile, and she wandered over with a hungry expression on her face. Clary reached up to peck Jace lightly on the cheek - which sent a strong fiery, burning sensation through her face as a result of Jace's mysterious outcome of the battle with the Dark Shadowhunters - as if just to make in crystal clear that Jace belonged to her.

"Can I help you at all?" The woman had a lilting English accent, which Isabelle found quite lovely.

"Erm, yes. We are all from overseas, as you might have guessed from our charming accents, and we were wondering where we were exactly." As usual, Jace took immediate control of the situation.

"Well, you're in Hogsmeade, of course!" With a tinkering laugh, she continued. "I'm Madam Rosemerta, and I run The Three Broomsticks here. Can I get you any drinks?"

Smiling his brilliant smile, Jace replied. "Sure! Why not? What have you got on offer?"

"Butterbeers, firewhisky, the usual," she replied.

Looking back at Isabelle, Clary and Alec before replying, Jace asked, "Erm, okay then, 4 butterbeers please."

"_Jace_," hissed Clary. "Beers? Seriously? Mum will kill me if she finds out I've been drinking!"

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Madam Rosemerta reassured her, "these are alcohol free, but are guaranteed to make you smile!"

She pulled out 4 tall glass bottles full of golden liquid that looked so good, it made Clary forget all about her mother. As she cracked them open, she said, "Right, that'll be 3 sickled, 2 knuts."

Jace hesitated. "Sorry?"

"Our currency here is in galleons, sickles and knuts, but being from overseas, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about! So, tell me. What money do you use?"

Alec pulled out a twenty dollar note. "We've got American dollars." He put it in the bar. "Keep the change."

Jace smoothly collected the bottles without spilling anything, and the four of them turned away and walked over to a free booth, leaving Madame Rosemerta speechless, with the money clutched in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Magnus walked up to the desk, and took off his jacket, his gloves and hat and put it on a chair. Then he sat down on a plush red velvet chair opposite Dumbledore and sighed.

"Long trip, Magnus?"

"No. I Portaled here about 5 minutes ago, but I'm tired anyway. All this stuff about the mini Valentine who is planning to destroy the world is doing my head in. And, Alec is worrying about me being away from home and not knowing exactly where I am at any moment of the day. Albus, that boy is under a lot of stress. He is the barely oldest of his siblings and friends and he has to look after them all. His childhood was almost non-existent, and now already he has been to several Council meetings. His mother barely looks after him. And, there's only so much I can do."

"Hmm. This Alec of yours sounds a lot like my Harry." Dumbledore smiled and chuckled. "_My _Harry. Hm. Can I get you a drink, Magnus?"

"Sure, anything. Just strong."

Dumbledore flicked his wand with ease, and a pot of coffee, two cups, a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar appeared on the table. After a moment's hesitation, he flicked his wand again and an elegant decanter of brandy settled itself on the desktop. He poured a cup for himself and Magnus, and added some of the amber liquid to his friend's.

"So, Albus, what's so urgent that you made me come all the way over here? Not that it was a long trip or anything," Magnus added with a small smirk.

Dumbledore sighed. "It's Voldemort. He's either discovered, or will discover that he has a psychological link with Harry. I have a suspicion he will use it to bait him into danger. I am growing very concerned for the boy, because Severus has given up on Occlumency lessons for him. Honestly, I hardly expected it to last long, but this is ridiculous. He claims that he is as arrogant as his late father."

"So what do you want me to do, if anything?"

"I want you to try to put a block into Harry's mind, like you did to the young Ms Fray before she found out about the world she belonged to. Something that will enable to see into Voldemort's mind to help us fight him, but be entirely protected against Voldemort's mind invasions. He might be implanting false ideas into Harry's head, and we don't want the poor boy in anymore life-threatening situations than he has already been in. I'm begging you, my dear Magnus. Please see what you can do."

Slightly alarmed at the desperation in his friend's voice, Magnus straightened in his seat and cleared his throat. "Well, that is a mightily big task you are asking of me, Albus. You do understand, if I can find something, that is, I will be requiring payment."

"Yes, of course. But you must understand that this is the life of not only Harry we are talking about, but the lives of countless others. Magnus, please listen when I say this. There may come a time, in the very near future, when money may be unnecessary for what you, and others, can do to help the men and women fighting to save the world from deadly evil. Helping people live should be enough of a payment than money or gold."

"Yes. Of course I understand. All I meant was that the enchantment I cast may drain me. I meant no harm."

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed. "I understand what you mean. I'm just getting anxious about the future. You may have noticed Magnus, but I am not young. If I do not live through the end of this battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, then Harry will not be able to turn to me for guidance. As much as I trust Remus and Sirius to support and nurture him, he doesn't have many people left to trust, and I like to think of myself as one of those few."

There was a pause. Magnus was ashamed at himself for asking for payment in exchange for wellbeing. "Sorry, Albus. I'll do what I can."

After that, the two wise wizards talked until the sun lit up the horizon with streaks of grey, pink and orange.

Magnus rubbed his eyes, and Albus looked fondly at him for a few moments.

"Magnus, where are you staying? In Hogsmeade?"

"I haven't decided yet. Probably the Hog's Head. You know, not too conspicuous."

"Hmm. I could find I spare room for you here, if you would like. Or you could sleep on the couch in my chambers."

Magnus looked up at him. "Really?"

"Why not? We've been talking all night, and I dare say your stay here won't be entirely relaxing. Plus, your glitter's smudged, which is an obvious sign that you need to sleep."

Magnus chuckled appreciatively and nodded. "That would be most delightful. Thank you, Albus."

-oOo-

Isabelle sipped her butterbeer and smiled to herself. So far, this wasn't such a bad way to spend a cold, windy night in the middle of somewhere in England. Then, as soon as she had thought this, typical Jace said,

"I reckon we should go and find Magnus. We definitely aren't doing anything here except drinking delicious beer and watching odd people go about their lives."

Isabelle glared at him. "Well, your royal highness," Jace smiled at this address. "What do you propose we do? In case you hadn't noticed, it is the middle of the night, we have no money, and it is absolutely freezing. Oh, and did I mention that it's really cold?"

Clary nodded in agreement. "I agree with Isabelle. There is no way I'm going out there with no idea what we're doing."

"Well," Jace started. "We could at least find a room or two to stay in. Does this place have rooms?"

"I dunno. Let's go ask." Clary dragged Isabelle after her, and together they walked up to the bar.

"Yes girls?" It looked as if Madam Rosemerta had watched them coming up to the bar.

Clary glanced at Isabelle before speaking. "Hi, we were wondering if you have any rooms we could rent."

"No, honey, sorry we don't. But the Hog's Head inn down the road has rooms." She leaned in to them. "But, I hear that they're not the cleanest of sorts, if you catch my drift." She also gave them directions.

"Oh. Well, thanks."

Isabelle and Clary went back to the table. Clary told Jace and Alec about what Madam Rosemerta said. They set off into the cold, walking as quickly as they could to keep their body moving to warm them up. It didn't last long. Finally at the Hog's Head, they opened the door and crowded in. It was similar to The Three Broomsticks, with roughly the same crowd, but the interior was much shabbier that the pub they had just come from. Being the oldest and taking responsibility for the group, Alec strode up to the bar, where the grumpy barman spat on a dishcloth and rubbed a pint glass. Noticing the new arrivals into his bar, he looked up and grumbled. More bloody students.

Alec spoke loudly and deliberately. "Excuse me, sir. We were wondering if we could rent a few rooms for the night."

The barman looked up at him, with a disgusted look on his face. Maybe it was permanent.

"You don't need to yell at me boy, I can hear you. How many rooms do you want?"

Alec looked back to Jace, Isabelle and Clary and quickly conferred with them. He turned back to the barman, who was rapping his knuckles impatiently in the sticky, scarred wood of the bar.

"Well?"

"Just three rooms, please."

"Right. 6 galleons, 7 knuts."

The group had forgotten all about the money issue. Jace elbowed Alec out the way, and pulled his stele swiftly away from his hand, where a swirling mass of inky black lines had recently been inked. He chatted quietly to the barman, and suddenly the barman nodded and handed over 3 sets of keys. He walked out from behind the bar, and beckoned. Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle followed him up a spiral of rickety stairs, and up into a thin corridor.

"Um, Jace, how did you get him to give us these rooms for free?"

"Simple persuasion rune."

"Oh."

The barman, who was considered nameless by the group of teenagers, gestured to three adjoining rooms at the end of the corridor. He thrust the keys at Alec and the waddled back down the corridor and down the stairs. Alec handed one ring of keys to Jace and one to Isabelle.

"Feel free to wake up whenever, but I reckon we should just try and find Magnus tomorrow so we can get some of the weird money they have here and have a look around. But for now, I'm sleeping." He walked into one of the rooms and shut the door behind him. Isabelle waved goodnight and went into the one next to him. Only Jace and Clary remained in the corridor, their faces flickering with the light from thick, guttering candles in brackets on the wall.

As Jace unlocked the last door, he grinned at Clary, and said, "I'm not quite sure whether to take it as an insult or compliment that Alec assumed we'd be sharing a room."

"Well," Clary replied, as they walked in the room and closed the door, "Could you bear it if I was sleeping in another room without you? And I reckon Alec is lonely without Magnus, so he wanted us to be happy together. Or something."

"Whatever," Jace replied, as casual as ever.

They collapsed onto the bed, snuggled under the covers and were asleep in minutes.

**I hope it's ok so far! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I've got a feeling there are some continuity issues in either this chapter or the one before, so please let me know if something doesn't make sense!**

CHAPTER 5

Waking up on Dumbledore's couch, Magnus sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He then threw off the covers and stood up. He wondered what Alec was doing, how he was coping without him there. Probably having breakfast or feeding Chairman Meow. He got up and went over to his bag, pulled out several pairs of pants and a few shirts. Trying a few fashionable combinations, he selected a particularly fetching outfit and got dressed.

Putting the final touches to his eyeliner and glitter, Magnus strolled out of Dumbledore's chambers and into his office. The man himself was sitting behind his desk, reading a scribbled letter – a note, really – with a frown on his face.

At Magnus' enter, he looked up and smiled. "Magnus, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes, thank you Albus. How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you. Breakfast?"

Magnus nodded, and together they made their way to the Great Hall. Magnus was a bit anxious as to how the students and other teachers of Hogwarts was going to respond to his eccentric appearance, but he _was_ the one and only Magnus Bane and could pull anything off. He had been alive for longer than they could count the generations in their families. Not to mention that fact that he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And a very powerful one at that. They entered the Great Hall through large oak doors, swinging open to reveal hundreds of chattering student stuffing themselves with cereal, toast, eggs and all the trimmings. Magnus smiled in spite of himself, brushing the front of his coat and making sure the ebony spikes of his hair were as close to perfection as possible. He loved a grand entrance. As he followed Dumbledore up the centre aisle, eyes following like magnets drawn to iron, he caught some of the whispers that followed him up to the teachers' table.

"…oh my God! Is he _gay?_"

"…Wow, I would kill off an endangered species for those eyes…"

"…check out the _glitter_!"

He didn't respond to any of these comments, but he thoroughly enjoyed the attention. At the teacher's table, he smiled at Professor McGonagall and bent down to kiss her hand. She blushed faintly and smiled back. Magnus had been great friends with the McGonagalls back in the early 1600s. As he waved and introduced himself and kissed hands, he was looking down at the Gryffindor table, trying to spot the famous Harry Potter. It was only when he had finally taken a seat next to Dumbledore, did he spot The Chosen One, halfway down the table, chatting to Ms Granger and Mr Weasley. Magnus had not met them in person, but he had heard all about their many adventures. He had, though, met the delightful Weasley twins, Fred and George, but in disguise, when he was in a shop in Diagon Alley a couple of years before.

Magnus was quite content to stay in the Great Hall and eat all day, but he knew he had a job to do, and with Dumbledore's help, he would be able to complete it by the end of the week. Remembering the letter that Dumbledore was frowning upon in his office before breakfast, he asked him about it.

"Ah," was the reply. "It was just Madam Rosemerta, you know, who runs The Three Broomsticks, telling me that there were three teenagers in her bar last night who looked a bit suspicious. She said that they didn't have any wizarding money, just American… oh what was it? Oh yes, dollars."

Magnus thought about it. Four American teenagers with no wizarding money, who looked suspicious. He was beginning to sense some trouble.

"Erm, just out of curiosity, Albus, did Madam Rosemerta say anything about what they looked like?"

Dumbledore pulled out the letter from a pocket, and passed it to Magnus. He took it, and scanned it, until his eyes fell upon something that alarmed him.

'…_very polite, though, I must say. Just between you and me Albus, there was a very nice-looking young man in the group with hair so perfectly golden that he looked like an angel! But he was with a pretty smaller girl with bright red hair, and they looked like a nice couple. Shame. But, I reckon only the Weasley's could challenge the colour of that hair, and that's saying something! Anyway, they asked me if I had any rooms, and I told them …'_

Magnus did not need to read any more; he knew exactly who the intruders of Hogsmeade were. And they were really asking for trouble.

After the students of Hogwarts left the Great Hall for their first classes for the day, Magnus made his way to the village of Hogsmeade, to try and find his stalkers. His first stop was The Three Broomsticks. He opened the door and took off his hat. As he walked up to the bar, he noticed that there was hardly anyone in the whole place, except for a few hungover goblins arguing in Gobbledegook, and a dishevelled dark-skinned woman in an orange gown, drinking firewhisky in a glass a size Hagrid would be proud of. Magnus wandered over to the bar, where Madam Rosemerta was fixing her hair in a cracked mirror.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Madam Rosemerta? May I have a word?"

She whipped around, and when she caught sight of Magnus' face, she beamed. "Magnus, darling! Is that really you?"

Magnus smiled forcefully. All he wanted was answers, not polite chit-chat. And maybe a drink. "Yes, it's really me. I was just wondering about the four teenagers you served late last night. One of them was male, tall, very… ah…_golden_?"

Madam Rosemerta flinched slightly, but smiled nonetheless. "Oh, yes. They took some butterbeers, but they paid for them in this odd currency… here, let me show you." From the tin cash register, she pulled out the immaculate $20 note that Alec had handed to her. "Who would have paper as money? It could rip so easily! Ridiculous, I tell you."

Magnus smiled gratefully. "Yes, that would be them. Tell me, do you know where they went after here? Where they might have gone?"

Madam Rosemerta nodded vigorously. "Mmm, they were asking for some rooms for the night, so I sent them to the Hog's Head." She said these last two words with a sneer.

"Thanks you, Rosemerta, I appreciate your help." He was already rushing out the door, and barely heard her reply.

"But you won't stay for a drink? Or five?"

-oOo-

Bright, warm light was streaming in through the window. Clary and Jace were just too tired to even think about closing the blinds the night before, and it was dark then anyway, but now the light shone down on them like golden liquid. Jace's hair was a perfect halo of gold – but it was more than gold. It was angelic. Clary's red hair was fanned out over the grey pillow, and the light made her seem like her hair was glowing like the end of a red-hot poker. Clary's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned. She smiled up at Jace who was leaning on his elbow to look down on her. He smiled back.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Same to you. Should we get up and see if Alec and Isabelle are awake yet?"

Jace collapsed back on the pillow and sighed. "Maybe. Or we could just lie here, and pretend that we are completely normal people, with no knowledge about anything to do with magic or Shadowhunters, but that would be stupid, so let's get up."

The two of them stood up and pulled on their shoes and jackets. Clary discreetly went into the bathroom to attempt to flatten her hair and to rinse her mouth out to get rid of the awful taste that comes with waking up. If they weren't going to be eating anything for a while, and it looked like they weren't, then she didn't want to be tasting sleep for the whole day.

She came out and she and Jace left the room. At the same time as they closed the door, Alec came out, looking scruffy but well-rested. As Jace and Alec were discussing what they were going to do for the day, Clary slipped into Isabelle's room, where the other girl was still asleep. Clary stood and looked at her, a faint smile playing around her lips. Isabelle looked so innocent and peaceful when she was asleep. But didn't everyone? Clary sat down gently on the side of the bed, and Isabelle's eyes flashed open. In a second later, Isabelle was on top of her, her hand crushing Clary's wind pipe.

"It's…j…just…me!" she gasped, before Isabelle sprang back and shook her head in apology.

"Sorry! Ohmigod I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Did I do any damage? I swear I…"

"Izzy! Shut up! I'm fine!"

Isabelle calmed down, and got up and pulled her fingers through her glossy black hair. He bent down to put on her boots, and coiled her beautiful, deadly golden whip around her wrist, where it now resembled a set of golden bracelets.

Together they left the room and the four of them went downstairs. Alec was telling the girls that he and Jace had decided to go and find Hogwarts, the school that Magnus had told him about.

"Clary, when you did the Tracking rune, did you see the actual castle?"

"Yep. It was amazing. It was absolutely _massive_, and there was this really big lake on one side, and there was this dark forest that-"

"The Forbidden Forest." The voice was familiar, but it still made Clary jump.

Alec was the first to respond.

"_Magnus_?"

Indeed, Magnus stepped out from behind a wooden pillar that was pinned with wanted posters and advertisements. Everyone was speechless. Magnus smirked.

"I see you've all followed me here. Just some advice: next time you attempt to be professional stalkers, don't be so obvious."

Alec threw his arms around his boyfriend and whispered, "I missed you so much."

Magnus closed his eyes, inhaled the lovely smell of Alec and said "I missed you too."

As they broke apart, Isabelle asked, "Magnus, what the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was doing my bit for the world. It's a long story."

"We've got a long time," said Jace, crossing his arms over his chest.

Magnus sighed. "Fine, but let's go up to the castle. There are a few people I want you to meet."

They left the Hog's Head, with the barman staring curiously at the back of Jace's head, as if remembering something from the night before. The group, now plus a fashionable warlock, trudged out of the little town, and up a winding country road. Up ahead, everyone caught sight of a magnificent castle, many turrets and towers pointing to the sky. The castle was guarded by large, menacing snow-capped mountains. It was half an hour before they reached the gates up the drive, which lead to two large, heavy oak doors.

On the way, Magnus turned to Alec, and said "So, if you are all here, that means that there's no-one at home to feed Chairman Meow. Is that right?"

Alec looked down, ashamed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Magnus gently placed his fingers up to Alec's chin and made their eyes meet. "Alec, I was kidding. Honestly, all that matters is that we're here together, now, and that we can't deal with anything back home till we're there. Okay?"

Alec nodded. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks heaps to everyone who's given me some EPIC ideas for future chapters. In this chapter, I'm not quite sure I nailed Dumbledore's character very well, so please let me know if I need to change anything.**

Jace looked around inside the entrance of the castle and was stunned. He would never admit it, of course, but the gargoyles and the grand marble staircase made the Institute that he had called home for so long look quite pathetic. The group could hear the sounds of chattering and the scrape of cutlery on plates. After Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Jace had had their fill of craning their necks up at all the stone-work and staring at the majestic-ness of the marble staircase, Magnus led them up the staircase, and around so many corners and down so many corridors that none of them had any chance of finding their way back to the front doors. At last, they stopped in front of two large stone gargoyles flanking a slim wooden door.

Magnus cast a sideways glance at his companions, as if teasing them, and said, "Acid Pops." The door swung open, and a tight, circular staircase. As they stepped on, the staircase moved upwards, like an escalator. Clary stumbled backwards at the sudden movement, but, as always, Jace was there to catch her. Finally at the end of the ride, Magnus knocked on the door, and a voice said, "Enter!"

The group crowded in the threshold, and they were stunned at the office's display. The room was crowded with bookshelves, rickety tables on which odd, puffing, whirring and spinning objects were placed, and a perch on which proudly stood a magnificent scarlet and gold phoenix. Behind a dark, wooden desk sat Albus

"Ah, Magnus. These are your, ah, stalkers?"

"Yes, this is Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and her brother Alec, who you know is my boyfriend. This here," the warlock said, turning to the Shadowhunters and gesturing fondly towards Dumbledore, "is Albus Dumbledore, a good friend of mine." Turning back to Dumbledore, he said slyly, "They never can contain their curiosity. Just couldn't help themselves following me here."

"Hmm. Well, they're here now, so we might as well show them around. How much do they know about, ah, our magic?"

"I think," and he turned to Alec and the group before turning back to face Dumbledore, "we got as far as Voldemort and wands, so it might be in order to do some more explaining."

Dumbledore sighed. Where to start? At the beginning, he decided. "I think you four should take a seat. This may take quite a while." With a flick of his wand, four plush red and purple chintz armchairs appeared facing the desk. They group took a seat, and Dumbledore began.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of this school, Horwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This school began when four people, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Their main goal was to make a school for education young witches and wizards. The short story is, they succeeded, and this is that school. The Ministry of Magic is our government, I guess, and they create laws that we have to abide by, both for the benefit of our society and the Muggle society." At a blank look from the Shadowhunters, he added, "Non-magical people. On a completely different level, there is an evil wizard called Voldemort. To put it incredibly simply, he is massacring wizards and witches who are not of full wizarding blood. He has an army who call themselves Death Eaters. You may have heard of a young man named Harry Potter, who is studying at this school. As you may know, he is the only person ever to survive the killing curse, which has resulted in a lightning-bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. Finally, we hope that while you are here, you can help us somehow alleviate some of the tension in our community, and possibly even help us defeat Voldemort all together."

He took a deep breath and tapped the surface of the desk with his wand where a clear glass of water suddenly appeared. As elegantly as possible, he gulped it down.

"Any questions?"

-oOo-

Everyone, including Magnus, started firing questions at him, and it was only as the sun was sliding down, streaking the sky with orange, pink and purple, did everyone seem somewhat satisfied with their new knowledge. Many cups of tea and plates of biscuits later, they headed down to dinner, where Clary was becoming a bit hesitant about eating with people, despite the fact that were their age, could do magic and had similar evils descending upon them, yet didn't know them. Dumbledore led them out of his office, down the tightly spiralling stairs and out into the corridor, where no-one bothered to remember how to get back to the Great Hall for future reference. Once more, the sounds of chattering, munching, laughing, scraping and banging filled the doorway, and as Dumbledore led them into the grand room, all eyes fell on them. Most of the noise had softened, and as the group made their way up to the end table, where it was evident that that was where the teachers where eating.

Dumbledore was leading the way up to the end table, followed by Magnus and Alec, then Jace and Clary with Isabelle bringing up the rear, looking warily around her, at the students in pointed hats and black robes staring back up at her.

Finally at the head of the room, Dumbledore turned to face the four house tables. He opened his arms wide, and the Hall fell instantly silent. Jace raised his eyebrows. That was cool.

"Students and teachers, boys and girls. Sincere apologies for disrupting your nonetheless delicious meal. I have a short announcement to make. I am here to introduce my guests here. Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle. These four young men and women are called Shadowhunters. They belong to a race of people whose job is to rid the world of demons and other similar evils. They have their own type of magic, and came here to help us with eradicating Lord Voldemort for once and for all. They will be staying here until they deem it necessary or in order to go back home, which is New York." At this, there was a collective intake of breath from the crowd of students. Was New York that foreign to them? Dumbledore continued.

"You may have noticed this man, whose name is Magnus Bane, around Hogsmeade or even around our castle. He is a warlock, and a very powerful one at that. He will also be helping the process of us defeating Lord Voldemort." A shudder from the students at the mention of the name was audible and visible. "Let us give these five extraordinary people our very best Hogwarts welcome!"

There was a light, insignificant round of applause before everyone either turned to their friends and began talking about this turn of events, or continued staring up at the Shadowhunters (and warlock) in a mixture of awe, admiration, puzzlement and apprehension.

Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle took a seat at a small table that had been conjured up at the end of the teachers' table, while Magnus and Dumbledore took their seats in the centre of the vast table. Instantly, dishes of meat, vegetables, mash, pasta, rice and soups appeared on the table and the Shadowhunters jumped. Not bothering to ask each other what happened and just accepting that it was some kind of _other_ magic, they loaded their plates and started eating.

Dinner had quickly been replaced by dessert, and by about 8 o'clock, Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle felt like they were about to explode. Eventually the cohort of students trickled out, and suddenly they, and some of the teachers, were alone in the Hall. Sensing the restlessness from the Shadowhunters, Magnus led them out the oak doors, down the drive, and then onto the soft green grass, leading the way to a small hut on the edge of a dark, menacing forest, with smoke belching from a chimney. Magnus, followed by the Shadowhunters, stepped up to the door and knocked.

There was a great barking, and a "Shut up, Fang, yeh blitherin' idiot!" and the door opened. Isabelle gave a small gasp of either horror or surprise or both. In the doorway stood a man, taller, wider and hairier than any human they had ever seen, yet cleaner and nicer-looking than any demon they had come across. The man smiled.

"Magnus, my good man! Long time no see! Come in, come in, I'll heat y'up some of my famous rock cakes an'… well, who do we have here?"

Magnus introduced the slightly bewildered teenagers to Rubeus Hagrid, and they were all invited in to tea and rock cakes.

**Keep them reviews coming! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Homework, again, got in the way. Not that it should! And, only 3 reviews? Come on. Am I only writing this for my own enjoyment? PLEASE REVIEW! =)**

CHAPTER 7

It was well past midnight by the time Magnus heavily hinted that they should be heading up to the castle. Although Hagrid had no intention of finishing telling his audience stories about his past and tales of Hogwarts, he had to let them go and get some sleep.

Trudging back up to the castle with the clear, pearly moonlight paving their way, the group of Shadowhunters plus warlock were all trying not to fall asleep on their feet. Dumbledore met them at the double doors and silently led them up the grand marble staircase, up a corridor and then another one, down a smaller flight of stairs behind a tapestry of about a dozen goblins dancing around a green fire, and then down a final corridor. They stopped outside a classroom, with a window opposite looking down onto the grounds and Hagrid's hut. Opening the door like a well-trained doorman, Dumbledore gestured for them to enter the room.

Instead of there being a bunch of desks, a blackboard and a teacher's desk, a sort of fancy hotel room had been conjured up in its place. In one corner, an elegant four-poster bed and a small bed-side table were surrounded by thick burgundy velvet. Another bed was set up next to it, and at the front of the room, where a teacher's desk might normally be seen was a solid, mahogany table with a pitcher of water and two glasses on a tray, under a lacy paper doily. Magnus wondered if Dumbledore had somehow stolen a hotel room and placed it there.

Turning to the surprised group, Dumbledore said, "Miss Lightwood and Miss Fray, these are your rooms for as long as you stay here. You'll find that some of your belongings have been transferred here." He pointed to a grand chest of drawers that none of them had previously noticed, hidden away in the far corner of the room. "The bathroom is at the end of the corridor. Gentlemen, your room is next door. Have a pleasant sleep."

And with that, he was off, sweeping noiselessly down the corridor and out of sight.

Too tired to stay up any longer, everyone traipsed off to their respective rooms, closed the doors, and within minutes, no Shadowhunter or warlock was conscious.

-oOo-

At breakfast the next morning, it seemed that the students of Hogwarts had almost gotten used to the New Yorkers being there. Well, it seemed as if they were used to it as much as they could be. It's not every day you see a golden young man, a teenager with hair so red the Weasleys would probably flinch, a sparkly, glittery warlock and two siblings with almost unnaturally black hair.

Clary and Isabelle had thankfully found that some of their clothes had been carefully placed in the chest of drawers in their room. No way could they live in the same clothes for more than a day and a night.

As the group passed between the tables, Jace was aware of pretty much every female in the Hall looking at him, while Isabelle was sure that she had captured they eye of every male.

Finally at the end table, the velvet hush that was the whispering in the room grew louder, and the normal volume of the Hall commenced.

The second they took their seats, food appeared on the Shadowhunter's table. They dug in without hesitation.

Jace, as usual, was the first to break the silent munching.

"I don't know about you all, but I would like very much to actually _do _something today. I'm so bored I am actually considering going home. Not that that's going to alleviate the boredom."

The others nodded their consent, and as if on cue, Dumbledore swept up to them, his hands clasped casually behind his back.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well. Were there any disturbances, anything you heard last night? We sometimes get sometimes have some late night wonderers exploring the corridors."

His eyes floated over one of the long tables, about halfway down, where a group of friends were laughing at something in a newspaper. As if sensing his gaze over them, a young man, about their age, looked up. He had hair much like Alec's, eyes like Clary's and he wore round glasses. A lightning bolt-shaped scar was barely visible on his forehead. Dumbledore nodded briefly at him, and the teenager hastily looked down at his cereal.

"Erm, no, I certainly didn't hear anyone." Isabelle said.

"Good. Well, you four don't look entirely entertained here, so if you consent, I can organise for some students to give you a tour of sorts."

Relieved at the opportunity for adventure (and no doubt mischief), Jace nodded. "Sounds good. Although, would it be possible for our tour guides not to be stereotypically snooty English jerks? In the nicest way possible, of course."

Slightly surprised, but nonetheless humoured, Dumbledore responded, "Very well."

As the Hall started emptying slowly, students off to pack their bags for the day, Dumbledore made his way to the Gryffindor table, and arrived about halfway.

"Harry, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, do you have any classes this morning?"

Hermione was the first to respond. "No, Professor. I was hoping to help Harry and Ron on their Potions essays though."

"Hm. I will talk to Professor Snape about letting you off on this one occasion, but I would like you three to do something for me. You see the Shadowhunters over there, by the head table?"

They nodded. Dumbledore continued. "They are in dire need of a thorough tour of the castle and grounds, and I thought that you were the three to do it." With a twinkle in his eye, he cocked his head, waiting for a reply.

Ron, keen to escape homework for anything, nodded furiously, much to Hermione's disappointment. What was she to expect?

"Absolutely, Professor. We'll do it straight away."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you very much. When you have finished breakfast, go over and introduce your selves. And then maybe start in the Gryffindor common room and work your way around?"

With another smile, he swept out of the Hall, up to his office.

Slightly hesitant, Harry said, "Well, shall we go and, um, introduce ourselves then? And sorry Hermione, er, I would have, ahem, liked to get my essay out of the way too."

"Are you kidding, Harry? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! We are going to be interacting with an entirely different magical race! I couldn't care less about Snape's bloody essays!"

Harry suspected it wasn't just the fact that they were meeting new and interesting people, and Hermione's longing gaze at a certain young man with golden hair and golden eyes (who on earth has golden eyes?), proved him correct.

"Right then, come on."

Leading the way over to the table of Shadowhunters, Harry took a deep breath and picked his way through the light crush of students eager to get to class on time.

Noticing the same three student that Dumbledore had gestured at earlier coming over to them, Isabelle self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair and gently brushed her cheeks. Jace raised his eyebrows at her, but she ignored him.

Finally at the table, the black haired teenager introduced himself. "Um, hi. My name is Harry, and these are my friends Hermione and Ron. I think Dumbledore said that we should take you around the castle and the grounds… or something."

Noticing Isabelle for the first time, Harry sucked in his breath and widened his eyes. She made Ginny look like a troll. Isabelle, much to Clary's surprise, was looking at him expectantly back.

Clearing his throat, Jace announced, "Yeah, cool, whatever. Do we follow you or is there some audio tour guide thing that we have to rent for $20 bucks an hour?"

Stepping out from behind Hermione, Ron said "Hey mate, I've got loads of homework to do, and I'm just doing this for Dumbledore. Therefore, please don't be a pain in the a.."

"_Ron!"_ Hermione hissed, stamping on his foot.

Jace, who Clary could tell was suppressing a laugh, said, "Ok, whatever. Lead on, comrade."

The Shadowhunters stood up, and the group moved out of the Hall, while Hermione was trying to make chit-chat with Clary.

-oOo-

And watching the whole encounter, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Well, there it is. I'm not sure how long this story will end up to be, so I'm open to plot ideas, 'ships etc. Please review! It makes me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks, very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had this stupid history assignment that was pretty much taking over my life and then it was holidays and now I'm back. For the record, chapters will be coming faster. Hopefully. Just FYI, I'm not entirely sure when in Harry Potter or Mortal Instruments this is set, but everyone is roughly the same age. Lastly, I NEED REVIEWS! Just a smiley face will make my day. Nothing too fancy. Surely that's not too much to ask?**

CHAPTER 8

Clary had to admit, Hermione was pretty cool. Well, as cool as someone like Hermione could be. As the group stomped up the marble staircase, Clary thought that Hermione would make quite a good friend. Well, from as much as she could tell so far. A bit pompous, yes, but very intelligent. And it must be hard for her to be friends with possibly the most famous teenaged wizard in Britain as well a cocky, stubborn redheaded guy, and survive the wizard equivalent of high school.

The plan for the tour that morning was to begin in the castle, from the top floor, and work their way down to the grounds. The Shadowhunters' guide was Hermione, as neither Harry nor Ron would take up that responsibility themselves without a decent bribe. The three girls, Clary, Isabelle and Hermione, were the unspoken leaders of the group, chatting freely about everything and nothing, with Shadowhunters asking questions about wizard life and the witch firing questions about Shadowhunting life.

The boys, however, clearly found it slightly more difficult to launch into conversation. Trying hard to make a good impression, although for what he was not quite sure, Harry asked Jace a few timid questions along the lines of "Do you like Hogwarts so far?" or "So…do you want to see anything in particular?". The answer was a grunt in acknowledgement at having heard the question, but nothing more. Clary was surprised at Jace. He must be exceptionally bored to not offer up any witty sarcasm or jokes.

Alec was getting on pretty well with Harry, although Clary couldn't exactly say why. Possibly the only thing they had in common was that they had black hair and could use magic.

At the Astronomy Tower, everyone leaned over the edge, trying not to get vertigo.

"Wow. This is pretty cool." Clary was easily impressed.

Jace, who was next to her, moved closer, and whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Yeah, but so trapping Izzy and Harry in a room for a night." He and Clary looked over to them, where the two were standing curiously close to each other.

Then Jace finally lost it. "I'M SO BORED! Can we please do something that will not somehow persuade me to jump to my death, at which thousands of teenage girls will be weeping with despair at my handsomely dead body?"

The rest of the group jerked around at this sudden outburst, and Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Of…Of course, um, let's just head down now. I think we've seen enough of this."

With a slightly frightened glance at Jace, she hurried out of the tower, followed by a sulking Ron and Harry, Jace, then Isabelle and Clary, who were looking quite awkward.

Strolling down the corridors, Hermione had turned into a walking, talking version of _Hogwarts, A History._ Ron was not entirely pleased about this.

"Hermione, seriously. If you are the only person in the history of Hogwarts that actually _cares_ about Helga Hufflepuff's third cousin twice removed who established the Gobstones club in 1827, then congratulations, but I think our guests," at which Jace was shot a venomous look, "aren't enjoying themselves very much."

After a moment or two of furiously awkward silence, Clary came to the rescue.

"Um, guys, I don't mean to break up the chit-chat, but I think…" Her words were lost when the bell rang and the sounds of hundreds of students above, below and around them erupted in an explosion of noise.

Ron, who seemed to have taken 'saved by the bell' literally, shoved Harry and Hermione in front of him and called over his shoulder, "Good luck on the tour, GITS!"

And they were lost in the swell of the students.

-oOo-

"Great. Thanks for that." Clary glared up at Jace who merely shrugged and leant against the wall as a group of a few dozen third year girls came up to him, demanding his autograph.

Izzy raised her eyebrows, but Jace awarded the girls a smile that Clary could have sworn made a couple of them almost pass out, and signed their bags, notebooks and even their shirts. Clary wasn't impressed, and glared at him, only until a winning smile on his part made her anger somewhat dissolve.

It was only at a glare from Clary that the girls finally scrambled away.

Clary turned on Jace. "Jace, smiling at me like you are in a Colgate commercial can't and won't always win people over."

"I'd like to challenge that theory," He replied.

As if on cue, a fumbling, mumbling Professor Trelawney shuffled down the corridor. She was looking hastily through a deck of tarot cards, which she dropped some of. Being the reliable gentleman that he usually wasn't, Jace helped her pick them up of the floor.

She glanced up at Jace, and mumbled, "Thanks."

Jace presented her with a dazzling grin. "You're welcome."

The professor looked slightly wary, then she returned a small smile and hobbled away.

Jace turned to Clary. "See? I am right. Again. Still, I don't see how you could possibly think that my Colgate commercial smile wouldn't work."

Isabelle, Clary Alec both sighed at the same time,and were about to continue wandering to their unkown destination when Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up with them. They were all hoping that Jace's snobbish arrogance would stop by the time the Shadowhunters left. If they were indeed planning to leave.

Hermione hissed at Ron. "Come _on!"_

Looking down at the floor and mumbling, Ron apologised to Jace for being a moron earlier.

Not about to pass up an excuse for mockery, Jace said, "I accept your apology, Ronald. And I depply appreciate the fact you came and told me yourself. It shows great courage and a sense or responsibility."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Ron snarled.

As Clary gave Jace a shove in the back to indicate that he should keep walking, Alec noticed a group of students further down the corridor that even a two year old would sense as danger. Jace, Clary and Isabelle picked up on it too, and they turned to face the approaching students. The leader of the group had white-blond hair and a smirk on his face that Clary thought didn't indicate friendliness. Behind him were two thugs that could be best described as human gorillas. None of the Shadowhunters were entirely sure what was muscle and what was fat. A girl, whose face resembled a squashed pig, was standing behind them.

The gang strolled down to face the Shadowhunters. The leader spoke and offered his hand.

"Draco Malfoy. And you are…?"

The girl who was standing behind Malfoy elbowed her way out to the front.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson. I hope you like our school. And I also hope that those three," she jerked her head in the direction of Harry, Hermione and Ron, "aren't boring you to death!"

Jace, as usual, took care of the situation.

"Hm. I'm Jace, this is Clary, Isabelle and Alec." The Shadowhunters nodded at their name. "And no, these charming friends are not boring me to death, but you all are starting to."

Pansy looked like she had been slapped.

Ignoring her, Jace walked up to Draco, and it was clear who had the physical and verbal power.

"Look, dude. It seems that the turn of events that you just created are not going to end up in your favour. I strongly suggest that you and your posse piss off very fast, because, well, I don't like your face."

While Alec was looking worried about Jace starting a fight with someone who could wield incredible magic, Isabelle and Clary were trying, almost unsuccessfully, to smother their laughter with their hands. Malfoy looked slightly stunned, and his thugs looked like soldiers waiting for orders. Attack or surrender?

Malfoy recovered from the initial shock and cocked his head.

"You're a piece of work, aren't you?"

Jace scowled and began to turn away when Malfoy whipped out something from inside his robes, and it was almost too late when Jace realised what it was. He dove out of the way, pulling Clary with him.

A bolt of reddish-orange shot out of the end of Malfoy's wand, missing Clary's head by about the width of a finger nail.

Smirking at his surprising the two Shadowhunters, Malfoy twirled his wand around his fingers. Clary noticed that behind Malfoy, Pansy was fumbling for her wand as well, and the Shadowhunters instinctively whipped out their Seraph blades and executed a fighting stance, with Clary complimenting Pansy with a death-glare that Maryse would be proud of.

Jace taunted Malfoy. "Seriously? You can only fight with a bit of wood shoved in your slimy hand?"

Malfoy mocked him. "Seriously? You can only fight with a big of metal in your slimy hand?"

Just as Jace about to reply, Harry came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He cleared his throat and murmured, "Whatever you're about to do, it's probably not such a good idea in the middle of the corridor. Maybe, erm, take it outside?"

Jace liked that Harry didn't exactly say that the fight was a bad idea. He was under the impression that that there was serious conflict between the houses, and Harry was constantly leading the battle against Malfoy and his gang.

Malfoy looked momentarily apprehensive at Jace's suggestion, and Clary though proudly and slightly smugly about how visible Jace's muscles were.

Nonetheless, he agreed. "Fine. Whomping Willow, 8 tonight. We'll settle this like men."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows in a "don't even go there" kind of way. She started fiddling with her golden-whip, which currently, deceptively, looked like a set of golden bangles.

Clary put a hand on Isabelle's arm. "We'll deal with this later. I know how you feel."

The only one out of possibly both parties that wasn't looking forward to the fight was Hermione. As the bell rang for the next class of the day and the crowd in the hall had broken up, Hermione seriously thought about telling McGonagall.

"This is not going to end well."

**So, there it is. I hope it's worth the wait. It probably isn't. Also, I'm running out of ideas for the plot, and I'm still not sure how long this fic is going to be, and any ideas, no matter how random/nonsensical/odd they are. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all. Some of you might have noticed I changed the name of this fic. I did it deliberately. Ok. Cool. **

**Special thanks to Ichimarus Crossover Queen for the upcoming plot idea. The story wasn't going anywhere, but now it definitely is. Thanks heaps! Here it is...**

CHAPTER 9

The door swung shut behind him with a soft click of the lock. Magnus stepped elegantly onto the staircase outside Dumbledore's office. As the stairs took him down to the corridor, he considered what he and the headmaster had been discussing for the last few hours.

They had pored over dozens and dozens of spell books, of both wizard and warlock magic, and had finally come to a conclusion. The spell they were going to use was an ancient Latin spell, originally used to restore and improve memory or establish psychic power and bonds. While this was not exactly what they wanted for Harry Potter, Magnus was fairly certain that there were a few other spells that they could throw in that would make sure the desired outcome was achieved. Of course, there was every possibility that something could go wrong, but Magnus wasn't prepared to entertain himself with those thoughts.

His mission tonight was to do some research in the library – yes, the very same library that was Madame Pinch's cruelly-ruled territory. He hoped to find some books to help him with the extra spells to create the spell to block Harry's mind of Voldemort's false ideas, but allow Harry to see into his mind. Of course, Magnus could just summon the books from his Brooklyn apartment, but he thought a bunch of hundred-odd-year-old leather bound tomes flying over New York, the Atlantic and half of England would spark some suspicion.

He was almost at the library's corridor when a figure entered the corridor from what one supposed was an office. The slightly stooped figure with a curtain of shoulder-length dark hair proved to Magnus that it was none other than Severus Snape.

Smiling slightly to himself, he quickened his pace and caught up to Snape, who had obviously heard him but was trying very hard – and failing – to ignore him.

"Severus! Long time no see! Not my fault though, why didn't you come visit me in New York?"

Looking like he wanted nothing more in the world than to bolt, Snape reluctantly turned to face him.

"Well, for starters, Bane, would you come and visit me if I kidnapped your brother and murdered him?"

There was a momentary silence. Magnus' face fell, and tuned instantly angry. "You know perfectly well that I did not kill Edwin. You just like blaming me because you haven't got any one else to blame."

More silence.

Snape stared at the ground. "Evidence has been found. You are a suspect."

Magnus' eyes widened. "How many times do I have to say it? I didn't kill him! I didn't even know he was dead until you told me!"

Snape looked like he was hiding something.

Magnus was about to ask what he was hiding when he realised something.

"Hang on. You said I am _a_ suspect. Not _the_ suspect. Who else is suspected?"

Snape scowled. He hunched his shoulders and let them drop. "You won't believe it if I told you."

"So it's just one other person, then?"

Snape turned to continue down the corridor.

"Severus?" Magnus said softly. "Who is it?"

Snape visibly sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"Would you believe me if I said Sebastian Verlac?"

Magnus' sharp intake of breath was enough to convince Snape that he had surprised him.

Lost in his own thoughts and memories, Severus Snape didn't hear the High Warlock of Brooklyn turn and race down the corridor, out of sight.

-oOo-

The news of the rumble near the Whomping Willow set for that evening had travelled incredibly fast. It seemed that everyone knew about it, and anyone who didn't would know by dinner. Even some of the teachers seemed to know a thing or two about it.

It was Friday, and the last class of the day. It was hot. It was humid. Everyone wanted a cold shower and a bucket of ice-cream.

It was also Transfiguration, with a very hot and flustered Professor McGonagall.

"…which is classified also as a Papiocynocephalus Anubis. Next week we shall be exploring this topic further. Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Ms Granger, please stay after class for a moment. The rest of you," the bell rang through the castle, signalling the end of the day and the week, "get out of my sight."

Reluctantly, as always, Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

The teacher slumped down in her chair and pressed her fingers into her eyes.

"Is it true that there is an organised fight that you helped organised between the Shadowhunters and some certain Slytherin students?"

There was silence among the students.

As usual, it was Hermione who spoke first. This time though, she didn't have the usual conviction that she usually spoke with, especially to Professor McGonagall.

"Erm, well, Professor, technically…no, it wasn't us, but, um…"

Professor McGonagall straightened up and glared at Hermione.

"Ms Granger. Were you or were you not involved in this organised fight?"

Hermione faltered. "Yes, Professor."

McGonagall sighed. "Ok. Just don't get too much blood on the Whomping Willow. It's virtually sacred. And don't injure Mr Malfoy too much. It could get awkward if there were letters sent to Lucius saying that a Shadowhunter killed his son."

The three gaped. Was McGonagall, the harsh, homework-orientated Professor that so many students detested, letting them go? More so, was she _encouraging _the fight?

McGonagall slid them a look that told Harry, Ron and Hermione that they were no longer needed, and the three did not hesitate when they sprinted out of there.

-oOo-

The night was clear and crisp. The young man didn't notice it. Ebony black hair flew around his face as he travelled through time and space and oblivion. He wasn't flying as such, but he wasn't walking or running. He wasn't floating because he was moving, nor was he on a broomstick. He was Portaling.

Finally he landed on the outskirts of a small town. Like a dome over the village, the air spasmed and sparked. He had a feeling only people like him could see it.

_Magic._

Walking up to the first house, where the dome separated the outside and the inside, the young man hesitantly reached his hand out in front of him, through the magic barrier.

Success.

Walking through the dome to the town, the teenager confidently walked down the main road. On the way, he passed a sign that read "Welcome to Hogsmeade."

He kept to the long, thick shadows the streetlamps made on the side of the road. Being seen wouldn't do him any good.

Finally, the tall, intimidating spires of Hogwarts castle revealed themselves over the tops of the trees along his path. His destination within view, he smiled to himself, satisfied.

A half hour of walking later, the wrought-iron gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry loomed up in front of him.

He straightened his black leather jacket and put his bag on the ground. He knocked on the gate.

At first, nothing happened. Then, a tall, regal-looking figured appeared at the great oaken doors, silhouetted by the light coming from inside. Following him was a hunched-over man carrying a lantern.

The taller man turned to face the other man, and the stooped man bowed gave over his lantern and shuffled back inside.

The young man waiting at the gate grinned.

As Dumbledore made his way down the drive to the gates, another figure appeared next to him. The new figure had spiky hair and his shirt glittered from the light of the full moon.

Both figures arrived at the gate. As if it had a mind of its own, the gates opened.

It seemed that Dumbledore knew who was expected. Upon seeing the newcomer, his usually kind, warm face darkened and hardened. This visitor was not welcome.

The young man smirked and greeted them.

"Mr Dumbledore. Good to see you again."

Dumbledore showed no sign of hearing him.

"You know perfectly well you are not welcome here. You never will be. Don't even bother trying."

Turning to face Dumbledore's accomplice, the young man held out his hand, expecting the other man to shake it.

"Magnus, long time, no see. How is everyone? My dear friend Jace? Isabelle? The rest?"

With a similar appearance to Dumbledore's, Magnus glared at him, hands on hips.

"If I told Jace, or anyone else for that matter, that Sebastian Verlac was at the gates of Hogwarts, you would not live to tell the tale."

It wasn't a statement.

Nor a comment.

It was a threat.

**PLEASE REVIEW! No new chapters until I have 20 (or more) reviews! Surely that's not too much to ask. I'M SERIOUS. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated. This chapter is a bit slow-moving at first (I think), so bear with me until the good stuff starts. Also, this is the longest chapter in this fic so far, but don't get used to it. Finally, I've got end of year exams and assignments coming up soon, so apologies if updates are very far apart. Here goes...!**

CHAPTER 10

The sun had set, and the air grew steadily cooler. The turnout was massive. It must have been half the school.

From 1st years to 7th years, the crowd slowly gathering around the Whomping Willow was a hush of whispers, mystery and curiosity.

As nervous as he was about either who was going to win and if the teachers were going to (inevitably) find out, Harry was looking forward to the fight.

A tap on his shoulder alerted him to the presence of one of the contestants and his posse.

Harry turned around and greeted them.

"So, do you think you're ready?"

Jace, as per his usual fashion, laughed. Then, his expression sobered, and he grew serious.

"I'm not sure. Even though I've been training for most of my golden existence as a demon hunter, I'm not quite sure I can take a snobby prince like His Royal Highness Draco Malfoy in a fist fight."

"Well, angel-boy, I daresay that's what you'll be calling me in a few minutes when I beat the crap out of your sorry ass."

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and pretty much the entire of Slytherin house had arrived.

Without further ado, Jordan Lee, the school's unofficial commentator, called everyone to attention and everyone moved into a large circle.

Malfoy, who had left Jace to warm up in his make-shift bench, looked deep in concentration, and was getting some last minute advice from a particularly frightening-looking 7th year Slytherin student. The thug was demonstrating something by pumping his fist firmly into the palm of his other hand.

Jace was just standing in the middle of the circle, waiting for Malfoy, with his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly amused look on his face. He stood there on his own, in all his golden, muscular glory.

Finally, after some words of encouragement from Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy entered the circle. The Slytherin part of the crowd cheered, while the other part jeered.

Somehow, Ron had come up with a chant that rivalled _Weasley is Our King_ in sophistication. Then again, _Weasley is Our King_ wasn't all that sophisticated to start with.

_Malfoy is our king_

_He's gonna prove how dumb he is_

_Jace is never gonna miss_

_Coz Malfoy is our king_

Ron was conducting the crowd with a look of utmost glee on his face. Fred and George took over with a few very rude verses of their own.

Hermione surveyed the crowed, her eyes hovering over the Slytherin area, frowned and hurried over to Jace, with an urgent look on her face.

"Erm, Jace, I have a sneaking suspicion that Malfoy might be using his wand in the fight. We use wands for magic, like turning on lights or summoning things or rather painful – "

"Hermione. Darling. I may look as good as a god, but contrary to popular belief that is the more incredible you look the dumber you are, I actually know what wand magic is. I've only hung around this giant medieval castle thing for a month and a bit."

Looking a bit startled, Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, like she just emitted a tiny, silent, odourless burp. It wasn't clear whether she was going to defend herself or Hogwarts castle. Regardless, she didn't say anything.

Jace winked at her and sidled over to Clary who was watching the exchange with an exasperated look on her face.

"Really, Jace? Is there any one time in your life where you can talk to someone without making them feel like you've been talking to them in Swahili?"

Jace put his hand up to his chin, the universal symbol of contemplation. After a few moments, he shook his head.

"Nope."

Clary sighed. Typical.

Lee was getting antsy.

"Gentlemen, in the ring, please."

As last minute preparation, Jace asked Clary for a rune.

"_Jace! _You're meant to be in there!"

"I know! Just give me a rune!"

"You don't need a rune! You're a Shadowhunter! You've got magical powers!"

Jace put on a face the Puss in Boots would kill for.

Clary sighed. "What type? Strength? Stamina?"

Universal symbol of contemplation.

"A badass rune."

Unable to contain herself, she laughed.

She closed her eyes, waiting for a rune to come to mind. Nothing. Wait, something was there, yes, blossoming away in her mind's eye. _Badass, _she thought. S_omething badass._

It was, well, weird. And it looked slightly like a fist with the middle finger raised. It was curly and spiralling, and it made Clary question the weirdness of her sub-conscious.

"Got it."

Jace smiled, full and genuine. He lifted up the hem of his shirt to his chest. In his periphery, he saw Lavender Brown gasp and collapse on the ground. He turned his head to see the Patil twins rush to her side and lift her up. He didn't see what happened next, because there was a sharp, burning sensation in the flat, hard muscle of his stomach. He looked down and frowned. Now that was an interesting-looking rune.

Whatever.

Finished, Clary straightened up and Jace smoothed out his shirt.

He smiled at her in thanks, and just that simple little grin was enough to show his appreciation for Clary.

His face set in mock concentration, Jace entered the ring.

Malfoy was jumping up and down, shaking his arms out, readying for the upcoming fight.

The other Shadowhunters were incredibly amused that Malfoy thought he stood a chance to what some called the best Shadowhunter of his generation. Regardless, the two fighters faced each other as the last of the onlookers arrived.

Ever the gentleman, Jace bowed to his opponent and swept his arm in front of him, as if inviting the first punch. Some of the crowd laughed.

Malfoy spun around and yelled, "Shut UP!" Jace took this opportunity to swiftly and silently approach Malfoy, so that when the wizard spun around again, he jumped a few feet in the air in surprise.

Jace grinned. "When, you're ready, feel free to do some damage to my pretty face."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Game on, goldie."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "That's a new one."

Instead of using his brain to think of a comeback, Malfoy messily swung his fist, which would have connected rather painfully broken Jace's nose, if not for a few factors. The first, of course would be that Jace was a trained demon hunter and had been for most of his existence. Also, Malfoy's attempt at injury was rather pathetic. With a smug smile, Jace thought that his new Badass rune might have made a difference.

As not to bore his opponent, Jace brought his fist up into Malfoy's stomach. In a brave attempt to remain manly, Malfoy put on the face of someone who had just swatted a particularly annoying fly.

In return, Malfoy sent a flying kick towards Jace's abdomen, which was quickly deflected.

The two circled each other for a few seconds before Jace was aware of two rather large figures entering the circle.

Malfoy spun around, and a look of immense gratitude filled his features. Jace just stood back and crossed his arms. Oh boy. So not fair.

The two winners of the annual gorilla look-a-like competition had entered and positioned themselves behind their leader.

Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy faced Jace.

And then they launched themselves on him.

Not holding back (after all, the Shadowhunters hadn't had any physical exertion in the past month), Jace replied with as much power as he had, without killing any of them.

In the background, Isabelle was looking bored, but was occasionally catching the eye of Harry, who was watching the fight with intense satisfaction, watching his arch enemy and his cronies being beaten to a pulp. Hermione was watching the proceedings with an amused look on her face which was carefully guarded by a look of anxiety. Ron was helping Lee Jordan commentate.

"…and Jace has packed a punch resulting in… a blood nose for Malfoy! My fellow Hogwartians, this is a day of triumph! Someone, draft a letter to his father! Oh, would you look at that! Goyle's gone down! Or maybe it's Crabbe. I dunno. They look exactly the same to me. Big fat gorillas, they are. Anyway, here comes Jace again with a kick that should have some profound name after it… and Goyle's back up, but he's limping… and here comes Malfoy with a very girlish slap in the face for Jace which has ended up on one of his own… once again, can't tell the difference… and Jace is looking like the victor in this challenge, but then again, it wasn't much of a competition, even with two great elephants joining in… and … Here we go! The biggie! Oh, hang on, who's that over there?"

Indeed, someone had joined the onlookers. Only, this viewer didn't wear the robes of Hogwarts students, nor the simple attire of the Shadowhunters.

This person was wearing zebra-print skinny jeans with a sparkly lime-green ruffled dress shirt and a mauve silk vest on top.

Magnus.

He strutted up to the small group of Shadowhunters gathered on the edge of the circle.

"Such goings on. What has pretty boy over there gotten himself into now?"

"Well, in an effort to alleviate some of the boredom of us being here, Jace thought it would be a good idea to pick a fight with possibly the most arrogant kid in school, by the looks of things." Clary answered.

Magnus looked at her with a look of mock surprise and raised his thumb and forefinger to his chin. "Really? I thought Jace was pretty arrogant himself."

Clary merely shrugged and turned back to face the action.

The group of Shadowhunters plus warlock surveyed the fight with an almost critical eye.

At one point, Clary thought she heard Alec murmur, "Hmm. He really should have used that opening when he had the chance. Oh well."

A few more minutes passed while Jace was busy beating the pulp out of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Suddenly, Alec stiffened. Not a nanosecond after him, Isabelle's eyes shot up and began surveying the vicinity. Something wasn't right. The air had swiftly become cooler. As his _parabatai, _Jace sensed it too. He quickly dealt with Crabbe (the other two were either unconscious or writhing in agony on the ground), and jogged over to the other Shadowhunters, instinctively pulling out a Seraph blade. The others did the same. Sensing danger from the others, Magnus closed his eyes and raised his hands, and immediately aqua-hued sparks began dancing on his palms. The Shadowhunters looked at him expectantly.

Magnus' eyes flew open, and there was a look of determination and fierceness that hadn't been there a moment ago.

By that point, the witches and wizards in the crowd had realised something wasn't quite right. Magnus confirmed it.

He levitated himself, floating a few metres above the crowd.

"Everyone needs to get indoors right now, preferably to your common rooms. This isn't debatable. Someone also needs to tell Professor Dumbledore that Valentine's day has come early. He'll know what I mean. Go."

And with that final, powerful word, everyone scrambled. Magnus waved his hands like an orchestral conductor would to signal the end of a piece, and the pain-ridden bodies of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle disappeared, presumably to the hospital wing.

When it seemed all the Hogwartians had left, Jace turned to Magnus, about to ask what was going on, when he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione standing stubbornly a few metres away.

"Hey, you guys have to leave. Stuff's gonna go down that you won't want to witness or take part in. You better go."

Harry, stubbornly as ever, stood his ground. "I don't mean to be rude, but we've had all had our fair share of life-threatening situations, and this seems to be one of the least frightening. We have a right to know what's happening."

Clary jumped in before Jace had a chance to reply.

"Let's just say that our equivalent of Voldemort's son is about to do some serious damage, pretty much like Jace did to that kid Draco's face."

Hermione pulled out her wand and adopted a strong, battle-ready stance. Ron stood next to her with a similar sense of determination too. It was clear whose side they were on.

Ron stepped forward. "That's all well and fine. But we need to fight too. We are not about to let our castle be attacked by some evil Shadowhunter. Harry's got a army full of people who can appear in an instant and be ready to stop any unwelcome visitors. Much, I might add, like yourselves."

Getting angrier by the minute, Jace said, "This isn't your fight. You can't expect just to jump into someone else's battle for your own entertainment. You and your fairy-friends need to get the hell out of here right now, before I — "

Isabelle interrupted him. "_Jace!_ Calm down. If they want to fight, then that's their choice. I daresay we might need it."

Jace wasn't sure if this had anything to do with Harry or Izzy's passion for 'do whatever and worry about the consequences later'.

At that precise moment, Dumbledore joined them, a look of fury and power etched into the ancient lines of his face.

"Magnus. What's going on?"

"He's arrived." Magnus said simply.

Indeed, a moment later, whoever "he" was, stood in front of the group.

This figure did not wear such flamboyant clothes as the last surprise visitor had. He wore a simple black shirt, jeans and boots.

Some would say, typical Shadowhunter wear.

He had white-blond hair, not unlike Malfoy's, and he stood tall and proud.

Beside him, Jace felt Clary shudder. He protectively put his arm around her shoulders, never taking his eyes off the newcomer.

It was Dumbledore's booming voice that broke the silence.

"Jonathan Morgenstern. Get away from my students and my castle. Get out of my sight."

The teenager, however shrugged.

"Your call."

And with that, he appeared right next to Clary.

And slit her throat.

**Ooh! Cliffy! Review! (Need I say more?)**


	11. Notice of temporary abandonment

Hi folks

This is your dreaded notice of temporary abandonment. Yes, I know I haven't updated for over a century, but if you all can wait a bit longer I'll have the story back on track soon. I have come down with a shocking case of writer's block, and a combination of that and starting school again and getting into the swing of things has taken over my brain, but I promise there will be a new chapter soon enough. Also, I confess, most of my writing time has been taken up reading other fanfics and novels. Naughty me.

I have a few plot twists in mind, but please let me know if you have any ideas, constructive criticisms, ship ideas etc that can help me continue. I've got a few ideas for other fanfics, so I might work on them soon, too.

Complimentary smiley face: :)

FunkyMadOne


End file.
